The invention is concerned with a flame cutting arrangement consisting of a flame cutting machine with a transverse track on which one or more burner carriages, which carry cutting torches, are mounted, so as to be transversely movable and with wheel boxes or drives which are longitudinally movable on longitudinal guide rails, attached on both sides of the transverse track, and also consisting of a support table, for holding the workpieces to be processed, installed underneath the transverse track and between the guide rails.
During the flame cutting process, smoke gases, which occur especially when cutting alloyed steels, result from the operation of the cutting oxygen jet. For reasons of environmental protection, it is therefore required to remove these smoke gases, immediately after their formation, from the area of the machine.
It was already proposed for this purpose, in the case of rope flame cutting machines, to suction the smoke gases from the cutting pit present underneath the roller track. (German DT-PS 1508 989). But this known arrangement is structurally restricted to a specific processing scope.